


Smile that shines the Brightest in the Slums

by DifoRokkuhato



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance with drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifoRokkuhato/pseuds/DifoRokkuhato
Summary: Prolouge: Set before the events of the game where Tifa together with AVALANCHE crew Jessie, Biggs and Wedge, the leader Barret with his daughter, Marlene and the temporary member, ex-SOLDIER Cloud Strife celebrates Christmas in the Slums.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 5
Collections: Final Heaven: Secret Santa 2019!





	Smile that shines the Brightest in the Slums

**Author's Note:**

> Message from Secret Santa (me) to the mystery receiver:  
> First of all, Merry Christmas to you and Happy New Years! I hope you’ll have the best Christmas   
> I’m really sorry TT_TT I wasn’t able to fulfill all your requests! It is the first time I’ll be writing a fic. To be honest I’m really terrified to write this fic because I believe I don’t have a talent in writing and my grammar wasn’t the best to say the least. I also don’t know if I am writing a fiction correctly. 
> 
> I was supposed to draw a mini comic and I wrote the script. I was supposed to draw the storyboards first so I’d know the direction of the story but my body wasn’t cooperating with me (terrible headaches

_Seventh Heaven, a bar and secret meeting place of the AVALANCHE crew was decorated with wonderful and colorful lights in the evening before Christmas. It makes the place looks cozy and warm that invites some people in but unfortunately it is closed for the evening since the members are getting together to celebrate the Christmas._

_In the table are Biggs, Wedge and Jessie happily talking to each other. Biggs are drinking already, while Wedge was happily anticipating the foods Tifa was laying out in the table one by one._

Tifa: Here’s my special roasted turkey along with secret gravy sauce!

Wedge: Oh, is this the roast turkey you made me taste before?

Tifa: Yes it is! I’m happy to serve the all the foods you gave your stamp of approval J

Wedge: Oh no! Your food was always wonderful anyways. You didn’t need me but I’m happy, I feel privileged and special that I get to taste your food first <blushing>

Biggs: Looks like Wedge wanted to take you now as his wife Tifa.

<Turns to Wedge>

But I don’t think Tifa would want a rolly-polly like you as her husband haha!

Wedge: What dare you Biggs?! (How dare you embarrass me in front of Tifa)

Tifa: There’s nothing wrong with being rolly-polly. I need someone I can cuddle with and warm me through the cold nights <said Tifa teasingly>

Biggs and Jessie: Woahhh!

Biggs: Good for you, Wedge wahaha let’s toast!

_Cloud was revealed to be seating across the other table not wanting to associate with others. But seeing them have fun together makes him left out. Well, he doesn’t mind being left out, he separated himself from them anyways. But somehow he is irritated and maybe jealous. Still seating on the same seat, he turned his back away from the group._

_Jessie has seen the irritated face the Cloud made because, well she stared at him a lot. Although he always choose to wear either his nonchalant or irritated face, she knew this one is a little bit strange. Her woman senses tells her that something is going on between the Cloud and Tifa. Like mentioned she loves catching glimpses of him, but would end up catching him stealing glances of someone else…_

_Jessie decided to leave her seat and approached Cloud on the other table. Cloud, on the other hand feels someone was approaching him. Thinking it would be **her** , but seeing someone else he lets out a small sigh as if disappointed._

Jessie: Hey, how rude!

Cloud: ….

Jessie: You thought I was someone else right?

Cloud: Not really.

Jessie: You were disappointed I was not that _someone,_ right?

Cloud: I don’t know what you are talking about.

Jessie: Well, someone was obviously **jealous**.

_Cloud can’t believe what he was hearing, furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face Jessie._

Jessie: Nobody wants their seeing their woman laughing and flirting with some other guy.

Cloud: I was not.

_He said while turning away his eyes and increasing his voice a little bit_

Jessie: So you know what I’m talking about.

_She said teasingly with a smirk but she later turned her head down and as if she gathered her courage, suddenly with serious tone said…_

Jessie: Cloud, who is Tifa to you?

To be suddenly attacked by such question, Cloud was flustered and speechless.

Thankfully, as if to save him in such situation Barret entered the bar slamming the door, making his presence known with his loud voice and appearance, clad in red and white. Santa didn’t look this scary though.

Barret: Hohoho! How’s everybody?

But, like Santa Clause he had a soft spot for kids, particularly his adorable daughter Marlene.

_Marlene despite her young age already helps in tending the bar and certainly helps Tifa in preparing the Christmas dinner. She’s very shy girl around strangers but is very bright and cheerful in the presence of people she knows, friends and most especially his father._

Tifa: There you are Barret, we’ve been waiting for you.

Marlene: Papa!

_She welcomed his father and hugs her with such love and excitement just like his father do._

Barret: Have ya been a good girl? Tis’ Santa Clause only rewards adorable and nice little kids!

_Marlene is wise little girl beyond her years. Some kids might either believe or not believe in Santa Claus. But she is different, she have always known and believed in Santa Clause, but not as the magical figure living in the North Pole reading list of children who has been naughty or nice. Nor, someone with eight reindeer helps him fly from one house to another to deliver his gifts for Christmas. Her version of Santa Clause was someone much closer and dear to your heart. That each kid has their own and for her that is her beloved father Barret. An important person she always looks up to._

Marlene: I helped Tifa in preparing the foods! I helped make the herb butter for the roast turkey. And I made the chocolate trifle unsupervised!

Marlene said proudly and with such a bright smile.

Barret: Hmmm…it does smell so delicious! Ya make me very proud Marlene!

_He said while giving her a pat on the head. Just like Santa he has his satchel although smaller, it was filled with small gifts except one. He brought up a quite a huge box with pink ribbon tied to it. Obviously, it was much special than the rest because it was for his beloved daughter. He is a bit of stingy especially now that preparing for their mission is costing him a lot, but he wants to spoil his little girl now that it is Christmas._

Marlene: Wow, thank you papa!

Barret: No problem my little princess!

Marlene: Can I open it now?

Barret: Of course! Ya deserve it coz you make papa so much proud.

_Marlene with a smile on her face opened the gift enthusiastically. And the box revealed a beautiful doll. The doll had beautiful green eyes, silky and curly beautiful hair that is tied in to a pony by a beautiful pink ribbon, and wears a beautiful puffy pink dress. And in her hands she carries a bouquet of flowers._

Marlene: Woah! This is so pretty. Is she a princess or a flower girl?

Barret: Look the princess has her “Prince”.

_Just like he said, Marlene discovered a “Prince”, a male doll with enchanting blue eyes with slick black hair dressed like a prince, paired with dark blue cloak, and his hands, he carries a rather huge plastic sword._

Marlene: It is her knight!

Barret: Well I guess a prince can be a knight too.

_It was unusual pair of doll, but Marlene surely loves it._

Marlene: Thank you papa, I love them so much!

Barret: I’m glad ya love it!

Tifa: Wow that was such an interesting pair of dolls. Let’s play with it next time.

_After laying out all the foods she prepared with Marlene in the table. A thought suddenly came across on Tifa’s mind that Cloud left somewhere else to be alone again. Worried, she turned her head to look for him and she was relieved when she saw him sitting across the table but is stung with a little jealousy when she found him together with Jessie._

_Meanwhile, thanks to Barret’s interruption, Cloud was able to build his composure after suddenly attack with a strange question. Jessie on the other hand lost her momentum._

Cloud: You better go back to your table. They finished setting up and Barret’s already hear. You should all eat dinner together.

_Cloud stands up and left for the bar._

Jessie: Hey! Where are you going? Eat with us!

Cloud: Not interested, besides I still feel full.

Jessie: So unfair! Hmph, if only Barret didn’t interrupt!

_Tifa’s jealousy was replaced with sadness when Tifa saw Cloud left the table and seclude himself even more, unwilling to join the Christmas dinner with them. Although, this person behaved differently compared to how she remembers him she can’t help but wanted him near her. Although she is quite confused herself if it was because of his worrisome behavior or something else._

Tifa with anxiety in her heart approached the aloof blonde ex-SOLDIER. She silently sat few stool bars away from him. Cloud sensing someone approaching him again, thinking it was Jessie again with her strange question he doesn’t want to answer said-

Cloud: I told you, I’m not interested to answer your question.

Tifa: My question? She said with puzzled look.

_Cloud was surprised when he saw Tifa besides him. He was a little bit flustered and embarrassed. But also can’t help but notice the distance between them. It’s a little upsetting…_

Cloud: I’m sorry…

He said with a sheepish tone.

Tifa: Do you not like Christmas? Are you not interested in having fun with your new comrades?

Cloud: Not really. Besides, I’m not interested with interacting with too many people.

Tifa: This childhood friend is sad because you won’t eat her cooking…

Cloud: I, uh-

Tifa: Here’s my present. Merry Christmas Cloud!

Cloud: You shouldn’t have bothered.

_He opened the box and saw a ring made with gold, and an emerald-shade of green peridot gemstone in the middle._

_Peridot is the birthstone for the month of August, the birth month of Cloud. The stone was called as the “Gem of the Sun”. It is believed to possess magical powers and bestow protection to the wearer. Interestingly, it is said if the gem was set in gold it will develop its full potential as a talisman and can dispel even fears and bad dreams. Just like the sun, it is a symbol of hope. It invites love to the wearer’s heart and alleviates emotional pain._

Tifa: It’s to express my gratitude for helping us out. They say it will protect you. I know you’re an Ex-SOLDIER and you used to fights. But, I wanted you to be safe…always.

Cloud: I can protect myself very well…Even I can protect you _now. He said while his voice was trailing off._

Tifa: ?

Cloud: Thanks, Tifa. By the way, what would you like to get as a gift? I mean, if you wanted the moon, just say the word and I’ll throw the lasso around it and pull it down.

He said flirtatiously to which Tifa played along.

Tifa: Oh Cloud, you shouldn’t. I’m a simple woman, I just wanted the stars.

Cloud: I can pull down some stars if you want.

Tifa: I appreciate the thought. _TIfa said while giggling_ But I’m just happy seeing them in the night sky, it is where they shine the brightest…Besides, they remind me of someone.

Cloud: Someone?Is that someone…special?

Tifa: Yeah

Cloud: Who is that?

_Tifa: it’s you, that’s who… she said in her mind._

_Tifa and Cloud looked at each other in the eyes. The moment was almost magical, it is as if they are surrounded by hundreds of beautiful stars under a starry night sky_

_Tifa is lost on Cloud’s beautiful eyes and feeling the heat on the cheeks. She decided to break away._

_Since she can’t look around his face anymore, she decided to look on his hair. And a funny thought came to her mind. Someone’s spiky hair looked like a chocobo…_

Tifa: Forget the moon and the stars. I just wanted **this** chocobo.

Cloud: huh? You mean a chocobo?

_Cloud said confused. How in the planet did a chocobo entered the conversation?_

Tifa: No, **this** chocobo.

She said playfully.

Cloud: Is there a chocobo here?

_Tifa laughed because Cloud couldn’t get her hint._

Tifa: Well, I have already got my present. My wish came true, Cloud.

 _Tifa kept the rest to herself and although you can’t hear it she said it thru her beautiful face and her beautiful ruby red eyes_.

It’s been so long since I have last seen you, and I have always wanted to see you. Although, I feel somewhat you are different now,

I can’t help but feel happy now that you’re here.

I’m really glad to have you back Cloud, really glad

_She looked at Cloud with such a bright expression. Her ruby eyes are glistening, her cheeks are blushing, and her smile is the brightest he has ever seen in this dreary slums. Her smile shines the brightest like the moon in the middle of the night. He never admitted it, not even to himself but he isn’t happy how many people, mostly men flock to the bar and this lady in front of him. Her smile is comforting and he now understood why people flock to her, even as kids…_

“I wanted to be noticed…”

_A sad memory came to surface earlier when Tifa was laughing and joking around Wedge, Biggs and Jessie._

_Maybe…it’s the reason why isn’t happy…he is simply envious. She’s showering people around her with her smile and he was devoid of it. And it’s not even anyone’s fault but him. It’s because he doesn’t know how to move forward…to move towards people...And to move towards someone he longs for._

_A part of his secret wish came true just now. Her beautiful smile was for him. He maybe just fooling himself but he wanted to believe this one is for him…_

_Happiness overwhelmed his heart and unconsciously a warm smile erupted from his usually nonchalant face. Another smile brings brightness and warmth to the place. Another one that comes from within the heart._

_Despite their distance symbolized by a few stool bars separating them, people in the room can’t help but feel the intimacy between Cloud and Tifa. They are in the same room as them but it seems they have the world of their own. What comes more of a surprise is they finally saw Cloud smile, one that is not cocky but one that is coming from the heart._

Barret: What’s up with the two? What a bunch of fools smiling like lovebirds yet won’t sit next to each other.

Biggs: Oh Wedge, it looks like Tifa prefers spikey than rolly-polly afterall hahaha!

Wedge: Oh come on Biggs, stop teasing me.

Jessie: I really wonder what is their relationship between two. _She said dejectedly._

Marlene: Papa?

Barret: Close your eyes Marlene, I don’t want yer eyes be spoiled!

***

Cloud: Well, I think I just received the best present too. Thank you Tifa…

Tifa: You do? I’m glad! _She said enthusiastically thinking he was referring to the protector ring she gave him._

Cloud: It sure does.

Tifa: Oh, they also say your birthstone is the stone of lightness, it helps with many things as well.

Cloud: Wait, my birthstone?

Tifa: Didn’t I mention that already?

Cloud: No you didn’t.

Tifa: The gemstone in the middle is called Peridot, it is the birthstone for August…

Aren’t you born on August?

8th of August?

_She said blushing and a little embarrassed realizing she might have said too much._

_Cloud thinking to himself said- I guess, I got the best Christmas gift ever._

Cloud: I think, I’m feeling hungry now…Can I ha-have some turkey?

Tifa: What? Ah- certainly!

Tifa said happily and relieved.

Cloud: Hey, what’s with the pause? Don’t tell me that turkey wasn’t a turkey but a….chocobo?!

Tifa: Hey, it is not! She said while laughing.

Wait for me there, I’ll bring you TURKEY.

Cloud: Hey…I think I’ll be joining you in the table.

Cloud gave Tifa a shy smile and she give him a bright smile in return. She was happy he’lll finally be joining them in a Christmas dinner. What a joyous occasion :)

_-END-_

**Author's Note:**

> *Another Santa Santa Message*  
> In case you have noticed, yes it is supposed to be a script for a mini comic I initially wanted to make that’s why the earlier parts wasn’t describe as elaborately as I can since I wanted to translate those into drawings instead. I got carried away and made it too long for me to make it into a mini comic. I know my pathetic self won’t be able to finish it in time so I decided to make it a fiction afterall. And although, I’m still terrified and a little embarrassed about my writing, I had the best time writing it (although I have constant headaches while writing it ). I wanted to approach my talented friends to beta it but feel like the time is running out. I would greatly appreciate if anyone of you can help me improve it.  
> And sorry if it ended up too long TT_TT I hope you didn’t get bored while reading it.  
> If you noticed any inconsistencies feel free to point it out to me!  
> Also huge thanks to this wonderful Cloti family and this fandom in a whole for always pushing me out of my comfort zones and finally express my love for FFVII, especially Cloud and Tifa. I’m truly grateful
> 
> *About little gems I added *  
> • I wasn’t able to add Zack and Aerith in to the story although (I have one in mind, I just don’t know how to flesh it) but I hope you’ll notice the dolls Marlene received was a reference to Zack and Aerith. Somehow I got the idea what if one of the reasons Marlene adores Aerith was because she looked like a doll she have? And of course, I have to add Zack too.  
> • This one is a literal gem- I was thinking what could be the gift Tifa will give to Cloud. I wanted it to be something Cloud is already wearing and some kind of lucky charm. But no luck, so I got an idea what if I used in-game accessories? Well the character supposedly wears it but you can’t see it hehe. And I found the Protector Ring was perfect. I took freedom to describe it on my own words and I supposedly gonna use emerald but later found out about Peridot, the birthstone for the month of August. Perfect eh? You can read some here about the stone and why I think it is perfect for Cloud https://www.jewelsforme.com/peridot-meaning  
> • You can notice I paralleled some line to the original games and ended up reversing some of them.


End file.
